disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Street, U.S.A. (Disneyland)
Inspired by Walt Disney's hometown of Marceline, Missouri (as in the film ''Lady and the Tramp''), Main Street, U.S.A. at Disneyland, is designed to resemble the center of a turn-of-the-20th-century (circa 1910) American town and is one of the park's five original "lands". According to Harper Goff, who worked on Main Street, U.S.A. with Walt, he showed Walt some photos of his childhood home of Fort Collins, Colorado. Walt liked the look, and so many of the features of the town were incorporated into Main Street, U.S.A. Another significant source of inspiration for the Main Street, U.S.A. concept came from the Henry Ford Museum & Greenfield Village, which Walt Disney visited twice in the 1940s.The Henry Ford – Walt Disney Visits Henry Ford's Greenfield Village Summary Walt Disney said, "For those of us who remember the carefree time it recreates, Main Street will bring back happy memories. For younger visitors, it is an adventure in turning back the calendar to the days of their grandfather's youth." Above the firehouse in Town Square at Disneyland is Walt Disney's personal apartment, fully furnished but off-limits to the public. A lamp is kept burning in the front window as a tribute to his memory, except at Christmas where a small tannenbaum replaces the lamp. It is largely decorated for both Halloween and Christmas. There is a Christmas tree during Christmas Time, and there is a Mickey Mouse jack-o-lantern on Halloween Time, with additional pumpkin ears. In the circular hub in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the bronze "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse is surrounded by smaller bronzes of familiar Disney characters, such as Donald Duck and the White Rabbit from ''Alice in Wonderland''. The Main Street Opera House in Town Square is the oldest building in Disneyland. It formerly served as the park's lumber mill between 1955 and 1961. The cannons that are displayed in the center of the square were used by the French army during the 1800s, although they were never fired in battle. The gas lamps that line the street originally came from Baltimore and were bought for $.03 a pound. . The 2005 Disney Legends ceremony took place there https://www.mouseplanet.com/7256/Disney_Legends. Partners, sculpted by Blaine Gibson, was added in 1993. During the Halloween season, pumpkin busts for each themed land in the park, except Main Street, are seen around "Partners." It is listed as a real street in the Orange County Thomas Guide. Attractions and entertainment * The Disney Gallery * Disneyland Railroad * The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln *Flagpole * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Vehicles (a gaugeZeitschrift Blickpunkt Straßenbahn (Tram Focus Magazine) – Trams of the World 2013 tramway with horse-drawn streetcars is part of this attraction) *Main Street Windows *Main Street Arcade * Believe... In Holiday Magic * Disney's Celebrate America Former attractions and entertainment * Bandstand (1955–1962) * Main Street Shooting Gallery (1955–1962) * Firehouse Five Plus Two (1955–1971) * Carefree Corner (1956–1985, 1988–1994) * Carnation Plaza Gardens (1956–2012) * Babes in Toyland Exhibit (1961–1963) * Legacy of Walt Disney (1970–1973) * Main Street Electrical Parade (1972–1974, 1977–1982, 1985–1996, 2017, 2019) * The Walt Disney Story (1973–1975) * Disneyland Presents a Preview of Coming Attractions (1973–1989) * America on Parade (1975–1976) * Flights of Fantasy Parade (1983) * Gift-Giver Extraordinaire Machine (1985) * Dream Machine (1990) * Party Gras Parade (1990) * The World According to Goofy Parade (1992) * Aladdin's Royal Caravan Parade (1993) * The Lion King Celebration Parade (1994–1997) * Dalmatian Celebration (1996–1997) * Light Magic (1997) * Mulan Parade (1998–1999) * Parade of the Stars (2000–2005) * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (2005–2008) * Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years (2005–2009) * Celebrate! – A Street Party (2009–2010) * Disney's Honorary VoluntEARS Cavalcade (2010) * Mickey's Soundsational Parade (2011–2017, 2019) * Disneyland Forever (2015–2016) * Paint the Night Parade (2015–2017) * Pixar Play Parade (2018) Restaurants and refreshments * Carnation Café * Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor * Jolly Holiday Bakery * Main Street Market House (sponsored by Starbucks) * Plaza Inn (formerly the Red Wagon Inn) * Refreshment Corner Former restaurants * American Egg House (1978–1983) * Blue Ribbon Bakery (1990–2012) * Carnation Ice Cream Parlor (1955–1997) * Hills Bros. Coffee House & Coffee Garden (1958–1976) * Main Street Cone Shop (2000–2014) * Maxwell House Coffee Shop (1955–1957) * Plaza Pavilion Restaurant (1955–1998) * Puffin Bakery (1955–1960) * Sunkist Citrus House (1960–1989) * Town Square Cafe (1976–1978, 1983–1992) Shops * 20th Century Music Company * Candy Kitchen * Candy Palace * China Closet * Crystal Arts * Crystal Palace * Disney Clothiers, Ltd. * Disneyana * Disney Showcase * Emporium * Fortuosity Shop * Main Street Magic Shop * Main Street Pin Shop * New Century Jewelry * Newsstand * Penny Arcade * Silhouette Studio Former shops * Annual Pass Center (2005–2009) * Bank of America (1955–1992) * Bank of Main Street (1992–2005) * Candle Shop (1958–1975) * Card Corner (1985–1988) * Coin Shop (1957–1960) * Cole of California Swimsuits (1956–1957) * Ellen's Gift Shop (1955–1956) * Fine Tobacco (1955–1990) * Flower Mart (1957–1995) * GAF Photo Salon (1970–1984) * Gallen-Kamp Stores Co. (1955–1957) * Gibson Greeting Cards (1955–1959) * Glass Blower (1955–1966) * Grandma's Baby Shop (1955) * Great American Pastimes (1991–1999) * Hallmark Card Shop (1960–1985) * Hurricane Lamp Shop (1972–1976) * Intimate Apparel (1955–1956) * Jemrock Shop (1955–1957) * Jewelry Shop (1957–1986) * Jimmy Starr's Show Business Souvenirs (1956–1959) * Kodak Camera Center (1984–1994) * Mickey Mouse Club Headquarters Shop (1963–1964) * New Century Watches & Clocks (1972–2008) * Patented Pastimes (1990–1991) * Pen Shop (1955–1959) * Polaroid Camera Center (1955–1970) * Ruggles China & Glass Shop (1955–1964) * Story Book Shop (1955–1980) * Sunny-View Farms Jams & Jellies (1955–1957) * Town Square Realty (1955–1960) * Upjohn Pharmacy (1955–1970) * Watches & Clocks (1955–1971) * Wonderland Music (1960–1972) * Wurlitzer Music Hall (1955–1968) * Yale & Towne Lock Shop (1955–1964) * Western Printing Book Shop (1980–1995) References Category:Disneyland Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Main Street, U.S.A.